deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sharktopus vs. Fin Shepard
Intro Scott Pilgrim: In Honor of Sharknado 5, and Sharknado week, we have the best SyFy can Offer to fight. Dark Pit: Fin Shepard, the Sharknado Hunter. Scott Pilgrim: And Sharktopus, S-11 Dark Pit: Im Dark Pit, and he's Scott. Scott Pilgrim: And it's our job to analyze their armors, weapons, and skills to find out who could win.. a Death Battle. Fin Shepard saves DEATH BATTLE Quint - The Ballad of Sharknado Scott Pilgrim: In 2013, Los Angeles suffered a hurricane, but soon these hurricanes picked up sharks, and soon had caused tornados, which picked up the sharks, making a 'Sharknado'. Funny, right? Dark Pit: Los Angeles soon depends on a group of people, with one man and his chainsaw... Fin Shepard. Scott: Fin Shepard used to be a champion surfer, and bar owner. Soon, however, He became a hero among people because he defeated that Damn 'Sharknado' 4 times! and it's soon about to be a 5th because the fifth film comes out next sunday. Dark Pit: His arsenal includes... WHY ARE MOST OF THESE THINGS CHAINSAWS?!!?! Scott: Because it's a b movie. Dark Pit: The dude has a Laser chainsaw, Golden Chainsaw, a Regular Chainsaw, like seriously. Scott: He does have a pistol, shotgun, and a baseball bat. He also has a mech suit. With Chainsaws on the hands. He has a duel bladed chainsaw, a Chainsaw sword, a Pirate Sword, Bombs, Duel Machine guns. Dark Pit: He survived atmospheric Re-entry inside of a shark, destroy a NUKENADO. A sharknado with boulders, sharks (Obviously), Fire, Oil, Electricity, and Nuclear Radiation. He got right back up after a rollercoaster crashed into another building, and he's obviously strong enough to lift a shark up with ease. He also destroyed a sharknado by literally doing this. Riding a shark, killing them with nothing but a chainsaw, and somehow they blow up. Scott: While he may be able to survive sharknado's, He is just a norman human, and he sometimes discards weapons for no random reason, but Fin will destroy every sharknado in his way for the human race and his family. Fin: Let's go show them what it means to be a hero. Let's go show them what it means to be a New Yorker! Let's go kill some sharks! *Suddenly a shark crashes through the roof* Dark Pit: OH MY GOD! *Scott then reaches under the table to pull out a shotgun and shoot's the shark* Scott: We have to head out into the bunker. DP: Ok... wait, we have a bunker? SP: This isn't a time to ask questions! *Scott then grabs the camera as they head into the bunker as the Death Battle door shuts* Sharktopus hunts in DEATH BATTLE! *The Death Battle Door opens* Sharktopus Theme Song - ??? SP: Ok, we're in the bunker, to hide from theses raining sharks.. DP: Anyway, Scientist Nathan Sands, played by The Maste- er I mean Eric Roberts, was hired to make a super weapon. SP: So he did what he was hired to do, in which he created... Sharktopus. DP: Soon however, Sharktopus escaped, and reeked havoc in Puerto Vallarta. He was having a feast on it's tourist's, Citizens, and Circus Performers.. I think. SP: However, he was soon blown up, only to reveal a baby to be going down the river into the ocean. So, after ANOTHER hybrid creature escaped known as Pteracuda (Pronounced Teracuda) which they had the new one fight. The new one looked like this. DP: While trying to defeat Pteracuda, he escaed the thing they were using to control him with, so he reeked havoc... again. He killed Conan O' Brien, man! SP: After surviving a explosion, he escaped after Pteracuda, and went to The Dominican Republic, in which he fought another monster, known as Whalewolf. Uh.. I think syfy ran out of film ideas now. DP: Too bad they killed sharktopus off in that film. SP: WHAT! DP: Yeah, He was killed by voodoo magic. Also, Sharktopus happens to understand human speech and can read maps.. ok, I'm not going to question syfy anymore. *Sharks then start falling into the bunker* SP: Quick, Get the weapons! *Death Battle door closes* Pre-Fight *Death Battle Door Opens* Dark Pit: ALRIGHT, The Combatant are- *Shoots a shark with his weapon* Set. Scott Pilgrim: *Arm is in a shark's mouth* AHHHH! DP: *Pulls Scott arm out, only for his arm to come off.* Scott: OW! It's Time for a Death Battle! *Death Battle door closes* The Best SyFy Can Offer - LeTotalMemer2 Results Category:LeTotalMemer's Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year